


An Innocent Question

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, HPFT Pride Month, It Gets Better Project, Pride, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Excuse me, I just… I have to ask. How old are you?”</p>
  <p>The girl looks so painfully earnest, with large brown eyes and a rainbow flag messily painted on her cheek, that Andromeda has to laugh. A second later Molly joins in, her laughter warm as a Weasley jumper.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Written for MuggleMaybe's <span class="u">Happy & Gay Challenge</span> and BlackPixie's <span class="u">Happiness and Fluff Challenge</span> over at hpfanfictalk.com.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Question

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by milominderbinder at The Dark Arts forums.

“Excuse me, I just… I have to ask. How old are you?”

The girl looks so painfully earnest, with large brown eyes and a rainbow flag messily painted on her cheek, that Andromeda has to laugh. A second later Molly joins in, her laughter warm as a Weasley jumper. Andromeda turns towards her, smile widening, and she almost forgets about the girl, and all the people around them. But the girl’s question seemed innocuous enough, and it deserves an answer.

Usually Andromeda would reply with a haughty but humorous ‘Is that how you speak to a lady?’ but this is different; even in the year of 2062, a girl can need the reminder that she gets to grow old and happy, with another woman at her side.

“I’m a hundred and eight,” Andromeda says, still chuckling.

“And I’m a hundred and twelve,” Molly adds. “We’ve been married for four years, now.”

The girl’s big eyes widen further, but then she starts laughing too. She clearly thinks they’re joking, and why wouldn’t she? Muggles rarely get this old.

“Um, congratulations, then,” she tells them, clearly a little confused still. “And Happy Pride!”

With that, she runs off.

“Happy Pride!” Andromeda and Molly shout after her.

They watch as the girl joins another girl, and whispers something in her ear. The two of them giggle together. Then the other girl holds up some sort of muggle device in the air, and they squeeze their faces together. A flash goes off, and then the other girl turns so she’s kissing the first girl’s cheek, smudging the rainbow painted on it further.

_They’re so young_ , Andromeda thinks as she watches them, _and they have so many surprises still before them, good and bad._ She would know. But she doesn’t want to think of sad things on a day like this, so she turns to her wife again.

“Do you think they’ll last?” she asks.

“Yes, of course,” Molly replies, just like Andromeda knew she would. She doesn’t think Molly Weasley has ever stopped loving anyone in her entire life.

Andromeda drinks in her wife’s face for a second, sparkling brown eyes surrounded by more laugh lines than Andromeda can count, even though she loves each and every one of them. Then she lets her hand run through Molly’s hair, grey, curly, and soft, and leans in to kiss her still full lips.

“I love you, Molly Weasley,” she whispers.

“And I love you, Andromeda Tonks.”

As so often they often use each other’s full names, with the surnames they kept to honour their dead husbands, but when Andromeda takes her wife’s hand she feels the ring that _she_ picked out for her on her finger.

The march is starting now, and Andromeda and Molly fall into step with each other. Andromeda looks around for the girl from before, but she’s nowhere to be found. It doesn’t matter; she’s somewhere in this mass of people walking together, celebrating love, pride, and community.

Life is good.


End file.
